Just say you love me
by Aph-usuk
Summary: I'm no good at summaries. This is my first fanfic please go easy on me XD. Reviews are welcomed. What if Haruhiko, Usagi brother, never give up on Misaki and went to far?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Usagi -san what do you want for breakfast" .said Misaki Usagi grabbed Misaki from behind gave him a hug and whispered in his ear surprise me. Misaki blushed and pushed him.

"Don't touch me you perv". "I'll make eggs is that ok"? Misaki asked.

"Yes that is fine just make sure they are really yellow". Usagi said.

Usagi lite a cigarette and started smoking Misaki stared at him for a while. He looked back at the food to mix it. "I told you should stop smoking in the kitchen". Misaki said

"Just admit you're worried about me". Usagi said

"Shut up that's not it you always jump to conclusion and". But Usagi cut him off and grabbed Misaki hand and kissed him gently and pushed him to the wall. "Get off me the eggs are going to burn". Misaki said

"I know you're worried that makes me happy". Usagi said. "Shut up baka-Uasgi". Misaki said.

Then blushed and continued his eggs. They set the table and started eating. It was mostly silent. "I want to go on another date tomorrow". Then it's settled Usagi nonchalantly said.

"HEY HOW COME YOU ALWAYS DICIDE THINGS ON YOUR OWN". Misaki yelled. "It's because I'm older". Usagi said. "HEY THAT'S NOT FAIR I". The phone was ringing and Usagi pick up interrupting him. Yes I understand. Of course I'll be there. Usagi said to the stranger over the phone. "Who was that"? Misaki asked.

"The Company they want me to go to a meeting so you'll come and after the meeting we can go on that date". Usagi said smiling warmly at Misaki.

"Whatever, I'll go then". Misaki said then turned away and blushed. Misaki was doing the dishes so he can get dressed to leave.

He put on one of the suits Usagi got him. "It suits you Misaki". Misaki jumped and turned around. Usagi was standing in the doorway. "You scared me Usagi-san". "Shall we go then"? Usagi asked. Yeah. At the company there was so many people including Haruhiko Usagi`s brother. Misaki come over here. He said. Usagi grabbed Misaki and told his brother to fuck off. Haruhiko and Usagi don't have what you call a brotherly relationship. Usagi utterly despises his older half-brother.

In the past Haruhiko had locked Misaki in a room and he jumped out the window and sprain is leg. Haruhiko claims to love Misaki but Usagi know he just wants everything he has.

Usagi used to love Misaki older brother but he got married. Misaki feels like he is a replacement but Usagi claims that Misaki saw through his heart. He still has doubts. He doesn't know what to feel but he does enjoy being around Usagi.

After that Misaki did not see him. "I wonder where we are going for that date". Misaki wondered. "Will it be like last time but the last time we went on a date"? "I don't want Usagi overthink this date". "He doesn't have to waste money on me". "Maybe I can make him a homemade dinner or something". Misaki thought.

This meeting is really boring thankfully it's over so we can leave. Misaki thought in relief. Everyone left but Usagi and Misaki . They were about to leave when Haruhiko grabbed Misaki.

He kissed Misaki and Usagi had a shocked look on his face. If I can't have him you can't. He grabbed a switch blade from his pocket and swung his arm. Haruhiko stared in shock at what just happened.

He found Misaki on the floor at his feet bleeding. Haruhiko had just stabbed him in the arm. Misaki passed out from pain and loss of blood. Usagi grabbed Haruhiko by the neck. I'm going to kill you. He said with fury engraved in his voice.

Usagi knew he had to call the police before something happens to Misaki. He elbowed Haruhiko in the neck, he fell out cold and Usagi called the police. In the ambulance he sat next to Misaki and stared at him. "How could I let this happen"? He thought.

At the hospital Usagi impatiently wait to see what would happen to Misaki. The doctor came out and looked at Usagi. What happened is he ok? Usagi said.

Yes he needs a few stitches but beside that he is fine. The doctor responded. Go home you will be able to see him tomorrow. The doctor continued. No I will wait. Usagi said he went to the waiting room and stayed there thinking about nothing but Misaki.

I hope that bastard Haruhiko burns in hell. Usagi thought. He fell asleep on the chair. The next morning a nurse woke him up. He went to the front desk I would like to visit Misaki. He said. The nurse looked at him and told him the room Misaki was in.

Usagi ran to the room and found Misaki sitting there with his arm cover in a white cloth. The doctor was there. Don't worry sir he can be released today. The doctor said and left the room.

Usagi-san I am really happy to see you and. Misaki was saying until Usagi cut him off with a kiss. He kissed him for a long time and gipped his body tight and close. Misaki I'm so sorry. Usagi whispered in his ear. His face was hidden in Usagi's neck and he could feel his warm tears….

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi this is my new chapter sorry it took a while to post it. **

**Name: He`s crazy**

Usagi carried Misaki home after the car was 12 pm. The moment Misaki hit the couch Usagi kissed him.

Misaki turned away and blushed. "Why would you jump in front of me like that?"

"You know how worried I was?" Usagi asked to Misaki while holding both his hands.

"Well I care about you I didn't want something to happen to you." Misaki responded.

They were still holding hand. Usagi pulled Misaki forward and kissed him again then smiled.

"Thank you." Usagi said.

Usagi was staring at Misaki's arm. Why does he keep looking at my arm I told I was fine? He thought.

"Um Usagi-san are you ok?" Misaki asked while staring up at him.

"Yeah I am fine although I am hungry." He said smiling

"Ok I will make food and." Misaki was trying to say but was interrupted by a kiss again.

"I won't let my Misaki work while he's hurt." Usagi said and kissed him again.

Misaki blushed and stared at him. "S-stop kissing me will you." Misaki yelled.

"You are really cute aren't you?" Usagi said smiling.

Misaki face got redder. "Shut up, well if I'm not cooking how are we going to eat?" He said trying to change the subject.

"I'll take you to eat out." "We still didn't have our date." Usagi said smiling.

"Fine we will eat out then." Misaki said. After that he raided his closet looking through the clothes.

Urg, I don't know what kind of restaurant it will be so I don't know what clothes to wear. Misaki thought

Usagi stared at him while standing by the door. He looked at him for a while and started laughing.

"We are going to a casual restaurant wear what you normally do." He said still laughing. Shut up, fine I wear these clothes.

"Excuse me Usagi-san can you leave?" He asked with an impatient voice

"Why you change in a locker room and I've seen you naked so change." Usagi said with a smirk.

He walked up to Misaki and grabbed him. "I can help you." Usagi said still smirking.

Usagi pushed Misaki on the floor and kissed him.

"Usagi-san get off can't we do this after the date it?" Misaki stopped in the of the sentence then blushed.

"I, um, that's not what I meant." Misaki said. Usagi got up and helped Misaki.

"You said not me, so we do it after the date." Usagi said smiling.

Usagi and Misaki got ready and went in the red car. They went to a small restaurant that Usagi went to as a child called Shrimpsala.

I" always used to come here as a child by myself." Usagi said.

I very happy he took me here he is showing his past step by step. Misaki thought.

"This restaurant looks nice let's eat." Misaki said.

They got in and took a small booth. They served lots of dishes that have to do with shrimp.

"Get whatever you want Misaki and don't be shy." Usagi said.

"Ok, I just want the shrimp cocktail." Misaki said.

"Can I get two shrimp cocktail?" Usagi told they waiter and she said five minutes.

The cocktails came they were decent sized. They ate in silence they date went really good and after the restaurant they went to lake.

It was a big lake where there are small waterfalls. Usagi took him to a bench between a large amount of trees and they were alone.

"Wow the view is so pretty." Misaki said.

"I liked being alone as a child to write and I found this place."

"I would take my small notebook and write poems about this place."

"I remember one of the poems." "I wrote it when I was six." He said.

Misaki looked at him. "Can you say it?" Misaki said wondering about it.

"The bright sun lighting the sky making the water sparkle.

White clouds covered the sky.

I sat there alone dreaming of a day I could bring a loved one here.

I will say I love you so we can have the memory of pure romance."

Usagi looked at Misaki and his eyes widened. Misaki I love you. Usagi said and then kissed him.

"I never forgot that poem because I wanted to show this place to the person I loved." Usagi said. Misaki sat there blushing.

He took me here and I'm so happy. Misaki thought.

They got back home at eight pm.

Usagi carried Misaki upstairs.

"Misaki where is my promise?" Usagi said

He didn't wait for him to respond he pushed on the ground and took off his shirt.

Usagi slowly pressed him warm lips on Misaki's neck.

Misaki felt his body heat and heart beat go up. He was blushing like crazy.

Then he stared at Usagi-san for a while and closed his eyes not like normal though. "Misaki?" Usagi said staring at him.

He pressed his hand against his head. Misaki was burning up. Usagi carried him to the bed and put him down.

He kissed Misaki on his forehead gently.

He grabbed a damp cloth and pressed against Misaki`s head and face.

He sat on the edge of the bed staring Misaki. What happened did I rush him after being stabbed? Usagi thought he fell asleep on the chair right next to the bed.

The next day Usagi was sitting on the couch watching TV.

Misaki was lying in his lap because Usagi was still worried about him.

"My brother`s court trial is tomorrow." Usagi said.

"What should I say Haruhiko-san trial." Misaki questioned. "Nothing I hired a lawyer." Usagi said.

Misaki stared at him for a few seconds. He turned back to the TV he was flustered for some reason.

"Uh let's see the new channel."

Misaki said with a crack in his voice.

What's wrong with me? He thought. Something pick up their attention and it was unbelievable.

Usagi eyes widened and Misaki jaw dropped.

The News said a prisoner named Haruhiko escaped jail. They were shocked.

"This man started cutting his wrist and they took him to the hospital and he escaped from there." "It was all planed." The news lady said.

They didn't know what to do. They said they are looking for him. Usagi ran to the door and locked it.

My brother, why is he acting like this? Usagi thought.

Misaki just sat there on the couch. Usagi came back and stared at him. He leaned and kissed him.

"I know my brother he can't handle police he is probably leaving the country."

Usagi knew he was right. Misaki had his doubt but trusted Usagi's word…

TBC

**Author's note: DX bad no lemon I know I'm sorry but there will be in the next one hopefully. This chapter is short I know I cut my 3 fingers with the razor by accident O.o silly me. Please review and I prove read I just forgot sorry the last one has terrible grammar. Thanks for reading p.s first time. Ill upload soon **


End file.
